theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Decat
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Worst Witch Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if i'm writing this at the right place, but thanks for noticing and no problem at all :) I just got into wikia and started watching The Worst Witch after all these years...I really love magic, and why not help you expand this great wiki :) Smestad1 01:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here is fine. thanks so much for helping. you are the first regular contributer- most of what see here was done by me, well over 100 pages before I left it to see if anyone would show up :) Decat 09:13, June 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all :) Nice work you've done here all by yourself :) I'm enjoying myself very much while editing lol...learning how to use wikia's many functions Smestad1 16:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) +Editing Hi, I like the wikia, but there is an awfull amount of mess done by a couple of people. Hope you don't mind em editing and adding stuff. You'd better know me as Pixel And Stephanie Forever from the fanfiction.net ww forum! Smeg Head 18:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot, there has been a lot of edits latley, and I haven't been able to check them all. I'm just glad the wikia is getting some attention, there was no except me for about a year!!!! I'm always on the PC, so could I be cheeky and ask you to stick me on here as a staff member? Smeg Head 12:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yes, I an, but How do I do It?Decat 08:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ie added you as an admin. Decat 13:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hi! Thank you for your message. I will be sure to contact you if I need any help. Hello, I have an idea. It's about castle's history. In The Millenium Bug when Amanda enters the academy there is a board and then Enid, Ruby and Jadu talk about history. You could wrtite some paragraphes about that. Such as, the castle was built by Saxown warlord etc. And you also could write something about Ironhut Barebones and Charles de Overblow and about Margolysse when Mildred and Maud play Living Waxwork. It just writes a script of these three parts and save to the Cackle's Academy's History. It will be really really amazing, won't be? why not do it yourself? I might do it sometime though. also, please sign your posts! Decat 09:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Teress Hi, thansk for reply I am from the non-english speaking country and I am only nine years old but I can understand something but not all. I can understand the parts about Ironhut and Margolysse (I dunno how I should write it) but I can't understand the part of history where Enid, Ruby and Jadu talk so I think if you would write that. you speak very good english:) I've added that infomation to the Cackle's Academy page, have a look. It's nice to see a young fan of the series! Decat 11:41, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Teress Thank you:) :) Thanks :) what do most talk pages on here look like? Like this one? I don't think there are many:) Decat (talk) 10:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ok :) Spotlight Request Hi. The Worst Witch Wiki is in good shape for a spotlight. Could you please customize the community corner on the wiki activity page? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Also, I notice that you have a somewhat awkward URL (worstwitchw.wikia.com ). Would you like the URL from "theworstwitch.wikia.com" to be re-assigned to this wiki? Or at least re-directed to here? I think it might help people find your wiki... -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That would be great if you could change the URL, thank you! I have customized the community corner too. - Decat (talk) 08:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the spotlight and URL change! Decat (talk) 04:13, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I just thought I'd congratulate you on this wiki, it's so amazing! You must have worked so hard :) I look forward to becoming more active on here :D (Sorry, I don't really understand talk pages, all the wikis I'm active on use message walls so this is new to me :/) -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 14:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to seeing you contribute and become more active! Decat (talk) 03:05, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Spells in Episodes Hello! Me again :) I'm gonna say, I love this wiki so far! It's so fun and...detailed :D Well done again :) Anyway, so I was rewatching episodes (I've only recently re-found my previous obsession with TWW) and I was wondering if we should perhaps do a "Spells Featured" on episode pages to list the spells that are, well, featured? Just an idea :) I look forward to hearing from you! -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 23:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) That's a good Idea- I can probably remember a lot of them. You sure have been busy! Decat (talk) 09:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) And thanks :) I'll start adding right away! :D -Bailey- I Don't Know Where I Am 09:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, no problem! and will do! if I find anything lol Could you provide for me the subtitles of the TV Series "The Worst Witch" (1998-2001)? I really like this movie, but my English listening isn't good. Thanks you! :) Tintinhha (talk) 16:09, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Worst Witch Wiki looks good and just needs a small tweak in order to be spotlighted. Could you please fill out the ? Let me know on my talk page when you have done that and I will be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for filling that in - you should be all set! -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Spiff Hi there! I was wondering if you'd be interested in me beautifying the main page? I'd like to add a character and video gallery, News and Twitter feed, poll, etc. I'd also like to create a new wordmark and background skin. Anything and everything I change/add is subject to your approval and can be reverted back if you don't like it.Witnessme (talk) 21:07, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I'd like to see what have in mind:) it could do with a refresh, so thanks for the offer! Decat (talk) 05:19, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! So I'll go ahead and make some changes. Once I'm done you can let me know whether you love it or hate it. =] Witnessme (talk) 15:21, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I really like what you've done! It looks really good! here's what I think of different parts- note that I'm a longtime fan of WW and want to balance the needs/wants of new and old fans, as well as thinking about the use of features in the future as well as right now. *I really like the logo and background, I was actually thinking of doing something like this! *I've removed Previous Episode/Next Episode, About the series, and Twitter. I didn't think these were necessary, and most of the content on the twitter feed isn't relevant. Previous Episode/Next Episode will be useless when the show isn't airing, i.e. most of the year. *I've moved The Series section to the top. I like having this visible to show people the different aspects of the worst witch. * The Characters: Have added the teachers. *Featured Videos, Poll and News I've left as is. I love that the news is self updating! Can we put the teachers in the poll? *Also, can the infoboxes in the episode articles be changed to match the other infoboxes on the wiki? it would look better to have them consistent. Decat (talk) 11:09, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Rogueforvogue (talk) 14:04, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Decat! I was wondeing where you get professional images of the 2017 characters, like Enid and Maud and Esmerelda and Ethel and the background. There are other 'Netflix wikis' and the characters do not have professional images. Rogueforvogue (talk) 14:04, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi, those images were realised online by the BBC a few months before the show aired, they were easy to find. I have no idea where you would find images for other shows. Decat (talk) 00:03, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ''Hi! How do you change your username? '' ''[//theworstwitch.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eecat_the_First http://theworstwitch.wikia.com/wiki/User:Eecat_the_First Eecat the First (talk) 03:21, November 2, 2017 (UTC)Eecat' Hello there :D Just wanted to drop by and thank you very much for building this wikia! It's absolutely amazing! I just wanted to offer a helping-hand for when the new series comes out (9 DAYS :D) And just for general extra bits of info I might pick up from incessant rewatching :) All the best! & Happy New Year! ADifferentDestiny (talk) 11:25, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much! No problem! Hi Decat. Thanks for the welcome. I've been debating about what to do for a few days now. I've been wondering if it would be possible to do something like they did with The Mortal Instruments Wikia how they split up the Movie, Books and TV show so the facts didn't get muddled up? I really don't understand how to use this and well YouTube isn't being very helpful either so any tips on how to things work would be great as I've been finding the help pages overwhelming. RavenclawDragonlord (talk) 20:14, February 22, 2018 (UTC)RavenclawDragonlord Hello, I would just like to say hi and thanks for starting this wiki. --Maisie 18:19, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Sofia Carson Why is Sofia Carson's name on the actress list for Mildred Hubble?Saint2 (talk) 16:59, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Seems a user has been spamming the wiki- and it's not the first time for this user, either, so they've been blocked. Thanks for pointing it out! Decat (talk) 09:27, August 21, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome. I know, I saw the user's page. I was confused when I saw the 'update' and wondered if a cast change had been made I wasn't aware of before I discovered the truth. Why does this user do it? Saint2 (talk) 09:31, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Who would know why they do it? But I remember block that same user before, for the exact same thing, and the block must of expired and they're back at it again... and have been blocked again... sigh. Decat (talk) 09:50, August 21, 2018 (UTC) I don't blame your for your irritation. How long have you blocked them for? Saint2 (talk) 09:54, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Until the year 2100, and only because it would't let make it permanent- I have no patience for spammers. As they appear to be doing this on other wikis as well, I have reported them to Wikia's spam task force (VSTF) as well. Decat (talk) 10:21, August 21, 2018 (UTC) I doubt they'll learn anything. Saint2 (talk) 10:43, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi there I would like to be an admin here please I'll be active and block bad users and edit here Discussion I'm sorry, but I put up an off topic discussion but I was trying to make people aware of the chance we could lose the FANDOMs. My apologies for causing you hassle. Saint2 (talk) 15:34, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I'm RainbowBubbles3! Hi Decat! I am a huge fan of The Worst Witch (2017) - it's AWESOME! (Like your profile picture!) I created a 2017 wiki a while back, but I now think there's no point as this wiki has all of the information anyway. I have decided I would like to come here instead! As I'm new, I don't think it's acceptable for me to make big changes. However, I was wondering if I'd be allowed to add cast lists to the episodes? I'll start with the 2017 series if it's OK. It would look like this: Cast *Bella Ramsey as Mildred Hubble etc. Is this OK? Thanks for reading! Best wishes, RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 17:05, February 27, 2019 (UTC) I don't see where that is necessary, as they are already all listed on the main page of the series. But if there is anything else you think you can add or improve, go ahead- changes can always be undone, so don't worry about messing things up! Decat (talk) 23:19, March 1, 2019 (UTC) User Talk page is abnormal and so hard to read Why is the talk page on here so hard to read and the user interface of it is not as easy to use as all the rest of fandom? Ahmed, "So Awkward" Admin 09:59, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Look at my other fandom pages you'll see what I mean... https://4oclockclub.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Ahmed,_%22So_Awkward%22_Admin Ahmed, "So Awkward" Admin Ao* 14:06, April 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about, they seem the same to me.Decat (talk) 11:29, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Coloured infoboxes As the normal blue and white infoboxes are on this wiki, I definitely need to ask first. Just an idea - feel free to turn it down - but do you like the idea of having coloured infoboxes on character pages to do with their sash colour? For example, Mildred could have a red header (but white rows) and Maud could have yellow. RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 17:06, April 18, 2019 (UTC) OK, as long as you don't mess up the tabbed function on the boxes.Decat (talk) 11:28, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Of course I won't! I understand you worked hard on it. Before making any changes, I will put a sample template here and you can approve (as it is your wiki). When putting my message here, I couldn't help but notice Ahmed's comment. I like the talk section instead of the message wall, however, I thought I'd let you know that's it might be a good idea to put 'Re: Coloured infoboxes' with your reply on my message wall, because then I get notified that you have replied. You can put any subsequent replies underneath your previous signature. RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 16:11, April 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't see any Message Wall on your page or any other... Do they need to be enabled for the Wiki somehow?Decat (talk) 01:50, April 20, 2019 (UTC) I do have a talk page - everyone does. Just click on the 'talk' in brackets in my signature :) RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 10:15, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Hi Decat. I love the Worst Witch and contributed as much as I can to the Wiki. I enjoy being part of your wiki and hope i can help you. Please do check out my Mary Poppins Wiki! Thanks, User1256 New Worst Witch Students Excuse me for the amount of messages I've sent recently, but a few things are coming to light at the moment, especially with me being a newer member of this community. I have only watched the 2017 TV Series of The Worst Witch; literally, I think I've watched each episode at least 5 times. I've read a few of the books, but I've not watched the 1986 film or any of the 1998 TV Series or The New Worst Witch. As you might know, my main focus is students. I don't know why; they just really interest me. Anyway, I have seen the picture of the star chart in TNWW. There are quite a lot of names without pages: *Beth Brimstone *Jemima Casterspell *Karisma Dockleaf *Faith Frogsmead *Jenny Henbabe *Rosalind Lunar *Catherine Moonbeam *Laura Nettle *Imogen Nightshade *Poppy Pimplebottom *Ivy Puffsmoke *Rachel Rotswood *Tabitha Toad *Olivia Wolfsbane Do these characters ever appear? Or are they just named on the board? Edit: The same with the name stickers in 1998: *Henrietta Hocus *Winifred Webbley *Zillah Sparkelt *Hetty Nettles *Gladys Rush *Petronella Stardust *Cynthia Cilonsiom *Matilda Gribble And finally: *Phillipa Henbane *Gemma Raspberry *Jenny Raspberry *Dora Wyorim *Veronica Catsear *Priscilla _wort RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 16:13, May 10, 2019 (UTC) None of these was ever induvidally identified, they arevjust names that have been seen. The name stickers though, Miss Bat is shown handing these out, and then we see the class with the stickers on I believe, so a closer look at those scenes might identify some of them. I've watched all of the 1998 series, weirdsister and the 1986 film, but only some of The New Worst Witch.Decat (talk) 08:56, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! Remember, it might be easier to go on to my talk page and add a new message with the title 'Re: New Worst Witch students' and reply there. You can add subsequent replies under your signature. Then I get notified if you've replied. If you are confused, please let me know! :) RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 09:36, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Hi, thanks for sending a message! I have been planning on watching the other series; YouTube videos are of awful quality, however I think there's some on Dailymotion and I could probably link it from my phone to the TV (I'm not very techy though so I'd probably end up blowing up the TV or something). Glad you enjoy it! Do you know which episodes the star chart appears on? RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 15:52, May 12, 2019 (UTC) The name stickers appear in The Inspector Calls, while the star chart appears throughout S1 of The New Worst Witch. Decat (talk) 03:28, May 19, 2019 (UTC) OK, thanks! I'll have a look! RainbowBubbles3 (talk) 12:58, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi Decat! Thanks for the welcome to the Worst Witch Wiki. I hope it's okay that I edited some little things in Claire Porter's page. I'm a bit of a fan of hers and could see a few things missing. Also, I just wanted to say your Worst Witch text book covers on deviantart are some of the best Worst Witch replicas I've seen and have definitely inspired the replicas I have made/am still working on. I hope this is the right way to contact you... I'm new and this website is confusing haha. Lissarose (talk) 12:10, June 30, 2019 (UTC)